Ranking information is increasingly important as more data becomes available. Thus, while the information exists, such as on the Internet (or the World Wide Web), or is otherwise stored, the information may not be obtainable in an understandable fashion. This is to say, the information desired by a user or an application is not obtained because the search does not retrieve the desired information
Comparison methodologies may be problematic as the results may be obtained on a pair-wise basis. For example, when performing a search, the accuracy of the results may be determined based on how well the obtained item matches an idealized sample. As a result, the returned results may suffer from this type of comparison.